Pokemon: The Ultimate Journey
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Gran Yarosch, the only region to have all 802 Pokemon as well as new forms of said 802. For three young trainers, their journey to become the best Pokemon Trainers they can will be hard. Full of challenges and trials as well as enemies and even unexpected friends, the Pokemon world will never be the same when the Journey unfolds. Rated M for cursing and possible other M scenarios.
1. Prologue: A New World Part 1

_**A/N:**_ _Yes, I'm back with another attempt at the Ultimate Journey. This time, I've created an entire super-continental Region with separate Leagues. There are also new Form variations based on habitats in each District. I decided to change it up because I wasn't going anywhere with the old version, but I think I did a little better this time around even without the Team Magma intro. I figured it would be easier bringing in Team after Team with each Region. Please enjoy and review with any criticism. Just remember I'm out of touch with my writing ability, so my ego is pretty fragile right now lmao. Please enjoy, I'll have Part 2 up as soon as possible._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **A New World Pt. 1- Festivals and Attempted Theft**_

 _The Gran Yarosch Region, a region bigger than any other in the Pokemon world. Composed of eight smaller 'Districts' and governed by a Board of Governors, one for each District. Each District has it's own Pokemon League, the rules and manner of which vary as much as the landscapes of the Districts. Also, the Districts all have_ _a Pokemon Research Professor_ _in charge of various aspects of the Pokemon world._ _Each District, though connected to each other, have their own ecosystem as well, meaning Pokemon such as a regularly Electric Pikachu growing up on the plains would be different than the Fire and Electric breed living in the boiling heat of volcanoes. Forms like those shared between the Kanto and Alola regions are thus proven evidence of how different ecosystems affect the Pokemon population._

 _In Seadawn Town, a usually sleepy little harbor town on the eastern shore of the_ _Ecruseam District, new Pokemon trainers begin their journeys during the Spring Festival, where an exhibition match of the_ _Contest Road Tour is held._ _Under the guidance of Professor Jasper, these new Trainers, and all the friends they meet in their journey to conquer all eight Districts, will make their names._ _Overcoming whatever comes their way, this is The Ultimate Journey._

 _ **Seadawn Town, Spring Festival Day 1...**_

Eighteen year old Nick Negron opened his eyes to the sounds of tents being pitched in the meadow and on the beach by the harbor. "Yes! The Spring Festival is here!" He exclaimed, opening his window to let the warm breeze blow into his room. "Today's the day the class receives their first Pokemon." He went over to his dresser and grabbed the outfit he had picked out.

Minutes later, Nick was dressed in a thin navy blue hoodie adorned with a large Poke Ball on the back and dark gray cargo pants. Turning to leave the bedroom, Nick plucked his hat up and placed it on his head, the Gran Yarosch regional symbol of a spiral that alternated into eight different colors, one for each District. As he closed his bedroom door, he heard a small "Ruff!" Coming from downstairs.

Nick whistled and, almost instantly, a small brown dog with rock-like tufts of fur bounded up to him. "Hey, Rocky, morning. I told you I wouldn't sleep in today. Too much excitement to be had!" He laughed as the Rockruff hopped up and down, following Nick down into the kitchen, where there was a plate of breakfast on the counter, but no sign of Nick's mother. "Did she go ahead to help set up the festival?"

"Ruff! Rockruff!" Rocky barked in the affirmative. Nodding, Nick grabbed the plate and began eating. When he had finished, he opened the door and turned back to the small Pokemon.

"Alright, Rocky. We'll be home soon. Watch the house." The Rockruff sat at attention, making Nick smile as he closed the door and started heading for the Jasper Pokemon Research Center.

Walking past the house next door, Nick heard voices calling out to him. "Nick! Wait up! We live next door, too!" Turning toward the voices, he saw it was his best friend Elliot Tyno and their friend- and Nick's crush since they had been five- Sarina Rodriguez.

"Sorry, guys. Just excited. We get to choose our very first personal Pokemon today. And we get to do whatever we want when it comes to the Festival games." Nick pointed out, making the other two nod.

"All valid points," Elliot said. "But, don't forget that even while we travel, we may encounter Pokemon that no one has seen before. Gran Yarosch is a big place."

"True," Nick agreed, but Sarina continued Elliot's words.

"And don't forget the regional variants that spring up everywhere because a population gets uprooted somewhere they usually wouldn't be."

Nodding, Nick fell in step next to his friends as they approached the Jasper Research Center. The JPRC looked like a regular lab, if regular research facilities looked giant mechanized Pokemon. Jasper's was the mascot Pokemon of Seadawn Town, Lapras. But, the Professor had explained it once as an Ecruse Lapras, which was actually a Grass and Ice type, due to more dangerous Pokemon living in the oceans driving Lapras onto land, thus changing their typing from Water and Ice, to Grass and Ice.

It was a beautiful building, a Lapras that was a few shades from forest green instead of a regular Lapras' normal blue coloration. On the shell on it's back grew a thin layer of moss, and the usually short horn on it's head had grown longer, to better protect itself as the Lapras population living on land were threatened to the brink of extinction. Professor Jasper had two of what she said were the last living Ecruse Lapras as far as her research into regional variants was concerned. She believed that every variation of Pokemon should coexist in the world together. And as the trio walked into the lab, it was obvious that something big had happened.

Research assistants were running in so many directions it seemed impossible. But, there was no sign of the Professor. Sarina saw the head RA, Marin Lee, hunched over a desk with her hands on her head. "Marin!" Sarina called.

Turning around, Marina looked at the trio and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus! The Professor has been expecting you, but something happened right after she reminded me of your coming. She told me to bring you to the back labs, she wants her favorite three students to see what's got the lab in such a frenzy." Marina pointed at a couple of RA's across the lab, both talking hurriedly on phones. "Those two are calling the other main Professors about what's happened. This is _that_ important."

"Well then, show us what's up!" Nick exclaimed, going for the doors leading to the first set of labs. "This is gonna be awesome."

Sarina blushed a bit at Nick's childlike attitude while Elliot shook his head. "Such a kid sometimes, how is he usually the leader of our little group?"

The blush disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. "I really don't know, honestly. I just go with the flow." _And you're totally into Nick, so you keep him anchored to being serious when it counts._ Said a little voice in her head. Shaking her head, she started following Nick, Elliot and Marin right behind her.

As the group entered the back labs, usually off-limits to the students the Professor mentored (like Nick, Elliot and Sarina), they knew what must have happened. They saw a large enclosure with two Lapras that looked exactly like the lab itself, with the Professor petting the both of them with the biggest shit-eating grin the teenagers had ever seen. As she saw they had come in, she motioned for them to come into the enclosure through the side door.

"You're way too excited, Professor Jasper," Nick said as he walked in after Marin and gasped. "They had eggs?! A lot of eggs, too.. how'd they go to the brink exactly?"

"You'd be surprised how some forms of modern medicine have come about," Professor Jasper said darkly. "But, it's no matter. We can build a sanctuary with this many Ecruse Lapras. But, being my best students, I decided I'd give you an extra treat. Other than the things I have to give you, like regulation starters and whatnot."

Elliot was the first to speak then. "Wait. You're going to just give us three of your Ecruse Lapras eggs just because we've been good students?" Professor Jasper nodded. "The shit?"

"Oh, calm down Elliot. This is pretty cool, you know? We get to be some of the first to ever _catch_ an Ecruse Lapras in known history, just because those eggs will hatch quicker out in the world with us than being stuck in the lab." Sarina explained.

"Right on, Sarina. And of course, it benefits you otherwise as well, like having an incubator for any future eggs that may come your way." Professor Jasper had a glint in her eyes that suggested she might further give the group eggs of Pokemon they may have never seen before. "Think of it as expanding the Pokedex further than ever before."

Laughing, the trio shook their heads. Leaving the enclosure with the eggs in their own incubators, Professor Jasper lead them to her office, closing the door behind them. "Alright, now to get down to real business. First order, one by one to the computer to register for the leagues and whatnot. Your Trainer Card allows you to participate in gym challenges and the Contest Road Tour, but they usually issue a different license for that anyway. But, it keeps track of the most important milestones for each of you..." As she droned on, the trio all went t the computer and put in their information, grabbing the newly printed Trainer Card from the card printer next to the terminal. ".. And there's also the bandits on Route Nine."

"Professor, we're done. Can we keep going with getting our things together? We want to be able to attend some of the festivities tonight."

"Watch that cheek, Negron!" The Professor said sternly before turning her attitude around yet again. "But you're right. Next is receiving your Pokedex! Now, the new models around here are pretty advanced, even by RotomDex standards. But, instead of having a living Pokedex, we were able to replicate every single function and modify it for more. It's now a radio player, tablet computer for ordering any supplies you need in a hurry, and more that I think I'll let you tinker with instead. Now, you three know that anyone who leaves from my lab get's a Pokedex in their favorite color. So, the gold and purple one is Nick's, Sarina's is the hot pink and navy blue and Elliot had the black and red, although that's really original." The sarcasm was evident in Jasper's voice.

"Whatever. Now what? Starters?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, starters. Now, I don't have all of the starters available at the moment. We're missing Bulbasaur and Turtwig, I'm waiting for them to be sent over from Knollson District's Professor Redwood. First to pick will be Elliot."

"You better have a Torchic." Jasper laughed as she handed a Poke Ball to Elliot, the teenager releasing the little Chick Pokemon.

"Torrrchic!" Cried the Fire type as it hopped around.

Sarina was next, picking up a Poke Ball from the Professor's desk and releasing a Popplio. "I knew it!" Sarina exclaimed, petting the Sea Lion Pokemon. "Popplio!" It created a bubble and rolled on it across the floor.

Nick was the last to pick his starter, but he knew exactly who he wanted to help make a name for himself in the Pokemon world. "Where's my Rowlet?" Jasper handed him another Poke Ball, Nick releasing the Grass Quill Pokemon.

"Row?" Rowlet looked around, focusing on Nick as the bond between Trainer and Pokemon began to form.

"You're all so cute." Said Professor Jasper as the teenagers looked at her. "Well, now you all have everything you need other than the regular supplies you all have in your travel packs at home. Thanks for coming by, and don't forget to stop by again before you all leave town."

"Well that's a fine 'get the fuck out' but it's whatever." Laughed Elliot. "Love ya, Prof!" He called as he was already out the door. Nick shook his head as Sarina took his hand and almost dragged him out of the lab.

"Hey! What was that for, Rina?" Nick asked when they were outside and Sarina had let him go, causing Nick to fall onto her, positioning himself awkwardly while bringing her down to the ground as well.

"Just to get out of the Professor's hair. She has a lot to do right now." Her voice suggested that Sarina didn't mind having Nick's face basically in her boobs at all, or it just wasn't something that bothered her. "Besides, we're going to be leaving home in a couple days after the festival. We should spend all the time we can together."

"But, we're sticking together outside of home. Unless you and Elliot plan to separate from me at some point."

"No, of course not. At least, I'm not. I plan to stick with you for the long haul." She smiled. _And longer, if you're willing._

Nick blushed. "Sarina.. I.." He began as Elliot stumbled upon them.

"Come on, slowpokes. Aren't we trying to go to the festival too?"

Sarina and Nick pulled away from each other and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, El." Elliot turned away as Nick grasped Sarina's hand gently. "This conversation isn't done, Rina. I promise. We'll talk later." Nodding, Sarina followed Elliot, Nick following behind with his head held down.

Entering the meadow where the main tents were being pitched, Nick found his mother. "Hey, mom!" Rhiannon Negron turned toward her son and smiled seeing the Rowlet on his shoulder.

"Hey, honey. It's great to see you with your very first Pokemon. Did you decide to nickname it?"

"I haven't fully decided, but probably not. Chances are I'd nickname two different Pokemon the same name and forget which is which." Nick laughed.

"Probably better that way." Rhiannon laughed along. "So, you going to invite Sarina to attend the play tonight?"

"Mom! Why are you on me about this so much?"

"Because I can see you're not the only one who has eyes on the other," Rhiannon said sneakily. "But either way, you probably should ask. So, I hear something important happened over at Jasper's lab."

"Yeah, her two Ecruse Lapras had a giant clutch of eggs. Professor Jasper gave Sarina, Elliot and I each one of them."

"Well that's cool. Alright, you need to go find Sarina and confess your feelings. No better time than before you all leave home." Nick smiled at his mother, she always knew what to tell him.

"Alright, mom, alright. I'll go find her," Nick turned and took a couple steps before turning back and giving Rhiannon a hug. "And thanks, mom. Love you."

"Always, Nicky. Now go get her." Grinning, Nick ran off, looking for Sarina.

After minutes of searching all over the meadow and harbor, Nick found Sarina playing with her Popplio on the wave break rocks. Sarina had changed out of the checkered tank top she had been wearing at the lab into her swimsuit, or at least the one she had bought before the summer. Nick poked his Rowlet, sending him over to play with Popplio. Flying over as silently as Rowlet can, Nick crept up and placed his hands over Sarina's eyes. "Guess who."

"Well, you're not black so it's not Elliot, and the hands are too masculine to be Juliana or Candace. So.. Is it Nicky?"

Nick chuckled as he spun her around. "Good guess, Rina. So, you doing okay?"

Sarina brushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm okay. I do have a few things on my mind, though."

"Really? Like what?"

"Promise you're not gonna laugh?"

"Why would I laugh? Just tell me, hmm?"

Sarina nodded. "Alright. Well, first thing is.. I have feelings for you, Nick. Strong feelings.. I can't take keeping it in anymore," Nick could see tears starting to form in the corners of his best friends' eyes. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'm no Jasmine or even Juliana."

"Stop that sentence. Neither of those girls are even attractive to me. You, on the other hand, are gorgeous. Most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. That's why saying I have feelings for you too really shouldn't be that much of a surprise." He grinned as Sarina looked at him and smiled. "What else is on your mind, Sarina?"

"I'm scared of leaving home. Everything we've known will become the past, and who knows what kind of shit we'll get into out there."

"Valid point. But, we can't let that stop us from doing what we want. This journey is partly for us to be independent. Not to mention no parents around is every teenager's dream, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks, Nick." Sarina leaned into Nick, more than content to stay in his arms like that for the rest of the night. "So.. What does this mean for the two of us?"

"That we should take a chance and be together maybe? I know, for a start, you could accompany me tonight to the Festival. As my date, of course. If we're going to start any kind of relationship more intimate than our friendship already is, then we might as well start dating."

Sarina giggled. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'd love to go with you to the Festival tonight. Have they changed the event line-up or is it the same as it's been the last ten years?"

"I think I heard mention of a small change, but I know the play is still tonight. Wanna see the show with me then? I know you love a little theater in your life."

Sarina nodded happily. "Sounds perfect. How is Elliot going to react about us, though? He's been our best friend for most of our lives."

Nick sighed as he leaned back against a signpost with a nautical speed limit printed on it. "If he's anything like my mom is when it comes to perceptiveness, he already figured it all out ages ago. He probably made a bet with someone about it, too. Don't worry, we can deal with Elliot."

"Deal with me about what?" Came Elliot's voice from behind the couple, making Sarina jump up and out of Nick's arms, a somewhat embarrassed expression on her face. "Oh, I see what happened. It's about time. I was starting to wonder whether or not you two would ever realize anything."

"Fuck off, Elliot. It's our business." Nick said, glaring at Elliot with enough killing intent to send a Kangaskhan to an early grave.

"Alright, fine. I'll just leave you too Luvdiscs alone then to finish up. Meet me by the Ride Registry in about a half hour, if you can finish talking by then." Chuckling, Elliot walked off and left Nick and Sarina alone once again.

"Where were we?" Nick asked once Elliot was definitely out of earshot. Sarina giggled and sat back down in front of Nick.

"I think we were just about.. here." She said, her face leaning towards Nick's. Nick grinned before leaning in himself, his lips meeting Sarina's in their first kiss.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke away from each other and Sarina lay her head on Nick's shoulder. "Thank you, Nick. Today just seems like a dream."

"A great dream, though. One I wish wouldn't end," Nick paused for a moment. "Of course, it technically isn't just ending. This, us, is part of our life now." Nodding, Sarina began to stand up, her boobs bouncing a bit from how fast she stood up. She held out her hand, Nick taking it and standing up himself.

"Rowlet! Return." Nick called, returning the Owl Pokemon back to its Poke Ball as Sarina did the same with Popplio. The couple walked towards what Elliot had called the Ride Registry, which was where all new Trainers got their Ride Pagers for when the landscape called for a Pokemon's unique touch. As Starting Trainers, they wouldn't have access to any Ride Pokemon until after receiving a Gym Badge or some other achievement. Elliot was standing there, eating a plate of deep-fried cookies and looking like a fatass.

Noticing his friends, he waved them over. "It's about time. Did you both get enough of each other's mouths?"

"Seriously, Elliot. You keep this shit up on our journey, I will castrate you," Nick said, pointing his thumb at Sarina. "And she'll skin you alive and dump your body somewhere the Pokemon will eat your bones and never find the body otherwise."

Elliot looked between his two best friends. "You are both seriously dark and twisted sometimes. Fine, I'll stop, mostly. Now, let's get our Ride Pagers. I sort of hate that we can't just allow our Pokemon to use moves like the Ride Pokemon do. I wonder what happened to change that?"

"The hell knows? Either way, it's impossible to use what we used to call the Hidden Techniques without a Ride Pager these days, simple as that." Nick said, linking his arm with Sarina's and talking to the man in charge of the little booth.

 _ **Karn Village, Northern Ecruseam District...**_

In the basement of a small business in Karn Village, two people stood in front of a dimly-lit desk, where a man with gravity-defying balding hair sat down, holding a photograph. "You're sure?" He asked, his gravelly voice booming in the small space.

Both agents fidgeted before the girl on the right spoke. "Yes, sir. We have confirmed reports that Professor Jasper not only has a large selection of Ecruse Lapras eggs, but she handed those three teenagers eggs of their own. Our parabolic also picked up that in the future, she may hand more eggs to them, as Professor Jasper is playing favorites with them over her other students."

"Hmm. Alright, you two have permission to go and capture Ecruse Lapras eggs, either from Professor Jasper's labs or these children. But, defeat is not an option, so don't come back unless you have something useful to make Team Rocket the force it once was."

The boy on the left spoke this time. "Of course, sir! For Team Rocket!" He saluted the boss along with the girl before they both turned to leave the room.

Once they were outside, still dressed in their Rocket uniforms under thin jackets, the boy turned to his partner. "My parents were always failures when it came to plotting and stealing Pokemon. The best they did was capture several uncommon Pokemon in each region. Their true goal was a man named Ash Ketchum's first Pokemon, a Pikachu that always exceeded the power the species usually showed."

The girl's eyes softened as she had a soft spot for her partner, not that she ever told him. "Liam, it's alright. That was your parents. From what you've shown on our missions before, you're ten times the Rocket agent either of your parents were. Plus, that special Persian of yours is something Rocket can never take away from you about them."

Liam smiled. "Thanks, Karin. Yeah, Persian has a loud mouth though. Why do you think I keep him hidden when we're reporting? He'd boast about all the stuff him, my mom and dad would do on their adventures. Then someone would find out and probably get me kicked out."

"I wouldn't let that happen. _You're_ my partner, and no one could ever replace you," Karin smiled at him. "Now come on, let's go. We're after an Ecruse Lapras." She turned and walked toward their little vehicle. _Honestly, though, this isn't the life your parents would want you to have Liam. That's why I vow to always stay with you, even if it means leaving Team Rocket._ Then, a plan started to form in Karin's mind. Something that could help her and Liam leave and not be hunted by the cruelty that Rocket was known for these days.

 _ **Later That Night, Seadawn Town...**_

Nick and Sarina stepped to the front gate in front of her house. "Tonight was great, Nick. Thanks."

Nick smiled at her. "Of course. Tomorrow's exhibition tournament is going to be cool. You and Popplio going to be alright or do you want me and Rowlet to help you train in the morning before the tournament starts?"

"No one ever said a little training was a bad thing. Tomorrow morning, early, meet me in the woods outside town. Deal?"

"Deal. Night, Rina." He leaned in.

Sarina finished the lean-in, giving Nick a small kiss on the lips. "Night, Nicky. See you in the morning." She turned to walk into her house, giving him a last wave before he started walking back to his own house.

Walking in, Rocky was waiting for Nick in front of the door. "Hey, Rocky. Come on, let's go for a walk before bed. You can play with Rowlet." At Rocky's confused look, Nick laughed as he released Rowlet and the owl and puppy sniffed at each other and began playing as the two ran out of the door with Nick following.

Unbeknownst to Nick, a fairly shy Pokemon watched from the shadows, interested in the young trainer and his Rowlet. Letting out an unusual warbling cry, it flew off towards the woods.

 _ **Spring Festival, Day 2...**_

Nick walked out of his house and approached the woods outside of town to meet up for training with Sarina. He stopped close to the entrance, noticing the woods were covered in what seemed like a thick fog. Bringing his Pokedex out, which now also functioned as a phone, he texted Sarina asking if she was out in the woods already. Seconds later, an affirmative text made him walk in and begin looking for her.

After several minutes of walking, Nick came upon a clearing where Sarina sat on a large rock with Popplio out already, practicing its Water Gun attack on dead branches of trees. Nick let Rowlet out of its Poke Ball and let it run and surprise Popplio. Nick, meanwhile, snuck up on Sarina who jumped in fright. "God, Nick, don't scare me like that. You ready to train? I figured the fog would only help with accuracy."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Rowlet, come on. It's time to battle for real. Training time." He put his hat back and stood at one side of the clearing, Sarina on the other with Popplio.

Sarina had a determined look. "Popplio, use Pound." Popplio rushed towards Rowlet, it's forehead glowing slightly.

Nick smirked. "Rowlet, dodge over Popplio and use Tackle." He ordered, the owl hooting in response. Rowlet jumped up over the sea lion Pokemon and then swooped back in close, hitting its foe in the back.

Popplio skidded across the forest floor, getting right up and giving a determined cry. "Give him a taste of your Water Gun, Popplio." Sarina called, knowing Nick wasn't going to make even training easy.

"Rowlet, use Leafage." As Popplio released the stream of water, Rowlet unleashed a barrage of leaves that cut through the Water Gun and only managed to scratch by Popplio.

"Popplio, use Pound, and make sure you hit him this time." Popplio rushed Rowlet again, this time much faster than before as the attack made contact with the grass owl. Rowlet let out a cry as it skidded across the ground, hooting in denial. It got back up and ruffled its feathers, sending another Leafage attack. This attack got the better of Popplio as the sea lion landed back with its eyes closed.

"Oh no, Popplio." Sarina ran up and scooped the little Pokemon in her arms. "It's alright. You did a good job," She turned to Nick. "Couldn't make it easy for me just this once?"

"Nope. We're all going to lose on this trip, whether we like it or not. The good thing about that is that we learn from our mistakes. Also, you had the disadvantage so the match probably would've gone to me anyway." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, Nick. Come on, let's get back to town. We can practice some more at the training field." Nodding, Nick and Sarina left the clearing, with whatever Pokemon that watched Nick the night before still watching, keeping its interest in the young trainer. Warbling, it flew off towards Seadawn Town.

A while later, after Popplio and Rowlet had been healed up, the two Pokemon and their trainers left the Professor's lab, where the healing machine was located, they found the whole town enveloped in the same fog from the forest. "What the hell?" Nick asked. "Where did this fog even come from? It's always so clear here in town."

"I don't know, Nick," Sarina replied. "Something doesn't feel- AGH!" She screamed as a burst of wind blew through, an underlying electrical current present as well that made all the hair on Nick's arms stand straight up.

Suddenly, in front of Nick and Sarina was a Pokemon neither of them had ever seen before. Sarina had read about it, though. "That's... Tapu Koko, the guardian deity of Melemele Island in the Alola Region. How? Why is it here in the Gran Yarosch region?"

"Most Pokemon migrated here after the disaster twenty-five years ago, so maybe this area is Tapu Koko's new spot. Either way, it's staring at me and it's beginning to creep me- oh my Arceus!" Nick jumped back a step as Tapu Koko flew into his face, grabbing his hat and wearing it, turning the rim back like Nick had earlier.

"Nick, that's what you did at our training battle. You think Tapu Koko was watching us?"

"Maybe. I wanna see what the Pokedex has to say." Taking out his Pokedex, he pointed it at Tapu Koko.

" _Tapu Koko, the Land Spirit Pokemon,_ " Came the mechanical voice of the Pokedex. " _Tapu Koko is a special Pokemon tthat protects the area where it lives. It's called the guardian deity of Melemele Island, one of the islands of the Alola region. Although it's known as a guardian deity, it's a surprisingly fickle Pokemon, and will not necessarily come to your aid if you need help. Despite that, Tapu Koko has a strong sense of curiosity. If it becomes interested in a person or in other Pokemon, it may come to play or battle with them._ "

Nick looked at Tapu Koko. "Huh. Well, Tapu Koko, are you here to battle me and my Rowlet? I don't think we'd give you much of a fight, we're still just starting out."

"Koko!" Came Tapu Koko's reply as he zoomed toward the far edge of the training field.

Looking at Sarina, she smiled at Nick. "Go ahead." Grinning, Nick released Rowlet.

"Rowlet, we have the disadvantage, so be careful." Rowlet hooted as Tapu Koko's ability, Electric Surge was activated, giving the entire field an electrified effect that would power up an Electric-type moves used.

"Koko!" Tapu Koko closed his wings and opened them again, sending a Thundershock attack whizzing through the air toward Rowlet.

"Dodge, buddy. Then try using your Tackle." Rowlet jumped, missing the Thundershock by mere inches before rushing close to the guardian deity. Tapu Koko was too fast, however, and was able to dodge. "Damn, can't just get in for an attack. Use Growl, then Leafage!"

Rowwwwwlet!" Rowlet let out a long cry, lowering Tapu Koko's attack, not that it would probably do too much. Then, the small owl released a barrage of its razor-sharp feathers at the mythical Pokemon.

Most of the feathers hit their mark, scratching Tapu Koko repeatedly. The guardian deity fell to the ground, huffing a little. Getting back up, it sent another Thundershock at Rowlet, this one too fast to dodge. Rowlet went thudding across the field, managing to land on its feet and huffing as well, shaking off what looked like a temporary paralysis as several small sparks flew off of its body. "Rowlet, we only have one chance, we have to make it count. Leafage, max power."

Hooting, Rowlet released a large barrage of arrow-like quills, much bigger than the first one. Tapu Koko tried t get out of the way, but the attack's cone of effect was too great and soon the Electric and Fairy type was overwhelmed by the attack. It fell to the ground, huffing intensely while holding up one arm-like wing in surrender. Nick came over and sprayed a Potion on Tapu Koko. "That was an amazing battle, Tapu Koko. Thank you for the opportunity to battle you."

Tapu Koko stared at Nick, its eyes seeming to bore deep into his soul. After several moments, Tapu Koko's entire body glowed, and suddenly so were Nick and Sarina's wrists. When the light had subsided, they were both wearing bracelets with five diamond-shaped depressions. Sarina looked shocked. "Z Bracelets? These are rare, only trainers from Alola have these. They allow a trainer and their Pokemon to unleash ridiculously-powerful moves if their hearts are as one." She explained, amazed. "Tapu Koko must think we're worthy. Elliot's going to be so jealous."

Nick laughed. "Yeah. Again, thanks Tapu Koko. We'll use them well. Now, as much as this fog is a welcome change to the usual weather around here, can we get the clear sky back? We have a little tournament planned for the whole town later on today."

"Koko! Tapu Tapu." Tapu Koko spun in a circle and suddenly the fog dispelled itself, the town around them becoming clearer once again. Once that was done, Tapu Koko placed Nick's hat back on his head before zooming off back towards the forest.

In the bushes nearby, closer to the lab which still had fog enveloping it, Liam and Karin had been watching the battle. "That kid's Rowlet is pretty powerful, able to take on an Island guardian of Alola and make it out on top even with the disadvantage. Maybe Professor Jasper was right to entrust him and the other two with those eggs." Karin stated.

"Yeah, sure seems that way. Are we sure it's the right time to try to grab one of those Ecruse Lapras eggs? This fog will be completely gone by the time we get out of that lab."

"Purr, don't complain, Liam. Your parents always went ahead with a plan even if they knew they weren't going to come out on top," Said Liam's Persian, his parents' old Meowth. "Not to mention with that tournament going on, the whole town will be watching that and not the lab. Karin, you have the schematics for the security systems, right?"

Karin put her hand in her pocket and took out a tablet computer. Swiping through screens, she held it up to her purple-haired partner. "Right here. It seems there's a maintenance hatch behind the labs that lead into the Ecruse Lapras habitat. That's probably our best bet at getting an egg." She twirled a few strands of pink-red hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous, Liam had noticed.

"Sounds good, but are you okay? I can tell you're nervous." Liam asked.

Karina sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you really don't want to do this anymore, you know I'd understand. I can't blame you."

"No, I have to do this. It's the only way I can redeem my family in the eyes of Team Rocket." He smiled softly, starting toward the back of Professor Jasper's lab.

Shaking her head, Karin followed after him, still unsure if being in Team Rocket was really for Liam, and beginning to think the same for herself.

Finding the maintenance hatch and getting it open was the easy part. The hard part presented itself as they entered the Ecruse Lapras habitat, noticing there were no Pokemon in sight. "Where are the-" Liam's question was cut off as alarms started blaring throughout the room.

Suddenly, several research assistants entered the room, Poke Balls in hand. "You there, stop! You're trespassing on private property." Said one as they released a Poochyena along with a Pidgeotto.

Karina smirked. "I don't think so. Pumpkaboo, go!"

Liam was next. "You too, Tyrogue!" In a flash, the small pumpkin and fighter Pokemon appeared, ready to take on the guards who stood in Team Rocket's way.

"Poochyena, use Bite." The small wolf Pokemon rushed forward, it's jaws open and ready to bite down on the enemy. With unnatural speed, it bit down on Karin's Pumpkaboo, tossing it to the side as Poochyena unlocked its jaw.

"Pumkaboo, no!" Karin screamed as her Pokemon was knocked out instantly. "Damn you!" She cursed the assistant as the Pidgeotto swooped down withut an orders, using Fury Attack on Liam's Tyrogue, having the same effect.

"Tyrogue, return." Liam and Karin both brought their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls, Karin throwing a smoke pellet down. As the room filled with smoke, the Rocket members fled out the way they came empty-handed.

In the meadow where the exhibition tournament was being held, an announcer spoke. "This year's exhibition tournament will now begin. First match is Elliot Tyno versus Lorelei Delgado!" Elliot and his opponent walked up to the stage, ready to start the tournament.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_


	2. Prologue: A New World Part 2

_**Prologue**_

 _A New World Part Two- Exhibition Tournament_

 _ **Seadawn Town, Festival Battle Arena..**_

Nick and Sarina arrived and took their seats in the stands as Elliot sent out his Torchic. Lorelei Delgado, another Trainer starting out from the friends' class, threw her own PokéBall and released a small fox-like Pokémon. Nick saw the look of concentration on his best friend's face. "Looks like Elliot has to find a way past the fire-on-fire type disadvantage."

"Elliot knows what he's doing. Lorelei doesn't stand a chance." There was an edge to Sarina's voice.

"Still not over your thirteenth birthday party?" Said day, Lorelei had effectively stolen the spotlight, showing everyone her new tattoo while Elliot, Nick and Sarina had kept on with the party.

"Of course! She's just such a.. A basic bitch, that's all." Sarina pouted as Nick laughed.

Down in the temporary arena moments later, the first battle of the Spring Festival was in full swing. "Fennekin, use Psyshock!"

Fennekin's eyes began to glow before it let out a small yelping bark, a wave of psychic energy washing over Elliot's Torchic, paralyzing it in place.

"Come on, Torchic! Shake it off and use Double Team, then Peck." Elliot called to his Pokémon.

"Torrchic!" The small chicken Pokémon shook off it's temporary paralysis and began moving so fast that there were now several Torchic all surrounding the opposing fire-type.

Fennekin looked around, trying to find the real Torchic as all of the Torchic clones moved at once, their beaks glowing as they all pecked at the fox. "Fennekiinnn!" Lorelei's Pokémon cried as the multiple Torchic all combined back into a single Pokémon. To everyone's surprise, however, Fennekin only managed to half-sit before collapsing, having fainted.

The announcer threw up his arm in Elliot's direction. "The first match of this year's Spring Festival tourney goes to Elliot Tyno, as Lorelei Delgado's Fennekin is unable to battle!" Both young Trainers returned their Pokémon and walked off of the arena floor. "The next match is between Juliana Halliwell and Sarina Rodriguez! Will both entrants please enter the arena?"

Nick smiled, turning to Sarina. "Go get her. Juliana always had a weakness for fire-types." Sarina smirked as she got up and went down the stands.

Both girls stood in the arena moments later. Juliana threw her long black hair over her shoulder. "You're going to lose, Sarina."

"Yeah, yeah. This is just a friendly competition. Don't let it go to your head." The announcer signalled for the match to begin. "Go, Popplio!"

"Get them, Litten!"

Sarina's sea lion Pokémon and the opposing small cat Pokémon appeared on the field, sizing each other up. Juliana made the first move. "Litten, use Ember!"

The cat licked it's leg and coughed up a flaming hairball, sending it soaring across the battlefield toward Sarina's Popplio. "Popplio, dodge and use Water Gun!"

"Popp!" Said the sea lion as he rolled sideways before sending a stream of water hurtling toward the enemy Pokémon.

"Quick, dodge!" Called Juliana a moment too late as the Water Gun hit it's mark, sending the cat rolling backward.

Litten got up and shook the water from his fur, instinctively sending another Ember hairball at the sea lion. Sarina grit her teeth in determination. "Popplio, use Bubble to stop that Ember, then use Quick Attack!" The sea lion immediately sent a large bubble at the Ember, fizzling it out upon contact before Popplio became a white blur and rushed Litten, headbutting it back down before rolling back to its side of the field on one of his bubbles.

Juliana's Litten tried to get back up but quickly collapsed, obviously defeated. The announcer raised his hand in the direction of Sarina. "Litten is unable to battle! The winner of the second match of the preliminaries is Sarina Rodriguez and Popplio!" The crowd cheered as Sarina smiled, turning back towards the stands and threw a thumbs-up at Nick, who grinned and returned the gesture.

"The third match of the preliminaries will be fought between Ryan Every and the mayor's daughter, Fayth Murdoch. Will the entrants please make their way down to the arena?" Announced the referee as Sarina and Juliana left the grounds.

 _ **Meanwhile, Outside Town..**_

Liam Powers and Karin Drayke sat against a tree, panting from having run out of Seadawn Town with the police in pursuit. Liam chuckled unexpectedly. "That was.. Pretty fun, actually."

Karin smiled. "You're such a child sometimes, Liam. Are we really safe here, though? We aren't far from town yet." She asked her partner.

"We should be fine. Seadawn police don't go outside the town unless it's a real emergency." Liam answered knowingly.

Karin tilted her head. "That's right, you're actually _from_ Seadawn, aren't you?" Liam nodded. "It is a nice place, though. Why leave it and join the organization that turned on your parents?"

"I just.. I wanted to show Team Rocket that my parents weren't failures, in the end. Not that that's worked for me so far."

"Well, you're not a failure to me, Li. I think it's admirable, you trying to redeem your parents. Team Rocket just.. May not be the best way to do it."

Before Liam could make a retort, another voice was heard from behind them. "You two! Freeze!" Turning, the two Rockets were met with two Seadawn police officers along with one of the many research aides from Jasper's lab.

"That's them, officers. Bring them back to the Professor. She wants a word with them." Liam's eyes went wide, knowing that the eccentric Pokémon Professor would most surely recognize him.

Karina squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It'll be fine. They caught us, this time partner." Nodding, Liam and Karin both followed the police back into town.

 _ **Jasper Pokémon Lab..**_

Professor Jasper was waiting for the police when they entered with the two teens in tow. "Good, you weren't as far as the rest of my staff thought you would be. Come, sit. You can go now, officers. I can handle these two." The cops hesitated before nodding, leaving the lab as Liam and Karin sat down in the chairs Jasper had pointed out.

Jasper soghed. "Well, well. It's good to see you, Liam. You know, your parents have been beside themselves with worry."

"Yes, ma'am." Was all Liam could think of to say.

"So, before they get here," Liam looked at her like she had just stabbed him. "Let me talk to you. I realize you joined Rocket, that much was obvious, and I can guess as to your reasons why, having known your parents' past. That said, I won't berate you for it, you've always had such a kind, noble heart. Has it been what you thought it would?"

Liam shook his head. "No, professor, it hasn't. Redeeming my parents' constant screwups has proved to be near impossible to the new head of Rocket, who also used to work with my parents. Not for my lack of trying, however, as with earlier."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, but you were smart to use the maintenance hatch. I honestly forgot the thing was still there." This made both teenagers sweatdrop. "But, that isn't the point. If you _really_ want to make your parents proud, then I have a proposition for you. Both of you, if the young lady is interested as well."

"What do you mean, professor?" Karin asked, interested in any idea that could possibly save Liam from falling any further into trouble.

"Well, I would like you both to help me with my research, as all my students do. It may not pay like I guess Team Rocket does, but it's a better choice than going around and stealing Pokémon, don't you think?"

Liam nodded, not willing to fully commit to the idea as of yet.

"So, in return for me _not_ sending you to jail, you would instead accompany my three best students around on their own journey across Gran Yarosch, training your Pokémon or competing in the Contest Festival, whatever you would decide. I will of course provide you with the usual necessities and if you encounter _any_ of your former teammates in Rocket, you are to defeat them. Rocket has been a thorn in the Ecruseam District's side for far too long, as well as the rest of Gran Yarosch along with the other enemy teams. Is this agreeable, Liam?"

Liam stayed quiet for several moments before sighing. "Yes, it is. I'll travel and research for you, professor. And I apologize for trying to steal the Ecruse Lapras eggs."

Jasper smiled wide. "Great! Now, come get your supplies before your parents get here. I'm sure your mother will be beside herself to hear the news." She turned to Karin. "And what about you, miss..?"

"My name is Karin Drayke, and wherever Liam goes, I follow." Jasper noticed the slight blush that formed on the girl's face, but didn't comment on it.

"Very good. Well then, come along." The two teens got up and followed Jasper to the back of the lab.

 _ **Back At the Arena..**_

"Now for the final preliminary match. Will Nick Negron and Jasmine Lowe please come down to the stage?"

"Good luck, Nicky." Sarina said, giving Nick a quick kiss. "Take her down."

"I will, thanks Rina." Smiling, Nick made his way down to the arena floor.

Standing opposite him was a girl who any man would call an absolute bombshell. Formerly from Alola, Jasmine had a body that haunted most of the boys' in their class' dreams. She giggled and smirked at Nick. "Hey, Nick. Maybe if I win, we can go out tomorrow night before we all leave home."

Nick shook his head. "Sorry, Jas, but I'm spoken for," He looked back towards Sarina, where Elliot was now also sitting. "But you know, Elliot would probably like to treat you to dinner."

"He did _not_ just fucking say that?!" Elliot said shocked.

"Oh yes, he did." Sarina laughed from next to him.

Jasmine frowned. "Damn, Sarina made a move? Lucky bitch. Whatever then, time to battle. Go, Rockruff!"

"Go, Rowlett!" Nick said in response, releasing the Arrow Quill Pokémon.

"Begin!"

Jasmine grinned. "Fire Fang!" Rockruff barked before rushing toward Rowlett, it's teeth glowing red with fire.

Nick's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting _that_. "Rowlett, fly up high then use Leafage!" With an affirmative hoot, Rowlett jumped up and dodged the attack, turning in midair flawlessly before sending a barrage of leaves hurtling toward Rockruff, making contact and putting the small dog flat on the ground.

Determined to keep fighting, Rockruff got up and growled, instinctively using Swift. Rowlett could barely escape the flurry of stars that shot at him before the final one struck home, sending the owl to the ground. "Rowlett, get up! We can't give up yet. Use Vine Whip!"

Rowlett got to it's feet and shook off the Swift attack before two vines shot out from the underside of it's wings, homing in on Rockruff quickly. "Rockruff, dodge!"

It was too late. Even scurrying to get out of the way, Rockruff was still hit by the vines, effectively knocking the enemy Pokémon out. "Rockruff is unable to battle! The winner of the final preliminary matchup is Nick Negron. Tomorrow morning, the Semi-Final round shall occur while the Finals shall be later tomorrow evening." As it was announced, everyone got up from the stands and began filing out of the arena.

 _ **Meanwhile, Jasper Lab..**_

The few research assistants still working jumped as the doors to the lab flew open and banged on the inside walls, a woman with gravity-defying long red-purple hair storming in. "Liam?!" She shouted.

Shortly behind her was a man with shoulder length graying blue hair and a matching mustache and a Mime Jr. on his shoulder, mimicking the man's labored breathing. "Jessie, please. Calm down, your blood pressure will skyrocket."

Jessie turned to her husband with fire in her eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck, James! Our little boy's finally home and as happy as I am I'm pissed at him for running away!"

Behind James came an Arcanine with a little girl on it's back. The girl giggled at her parents' bickering, used to it as her long navy purple hair blew behind her from the wind outside. Almost immediately, Professor Jasper entered the main lab, followed closely by Liam and Karin.

"Ah Jessie, James! Nice to see some things never change with you two. I believe this one is yours." She lightly pushed Liam in front of her. Liam looked down at the ground instead of his parents. "Hi, mom, dad."

Jessie, her anger forgotten as she saw her son for the first time in almost eight years, ran up to him and almost crushed Liam in a hug. "Oh, my sweet baby boy! Did they do anything to hurt you? You tell me and I'll make sure hell itself won't be punishment itself for those Rocket assholes."

"Mom! Can't.. Breathe!" Jessie loosened her grip on the teen. "They didn't hurt me, at least not physically. Just my pride."

"Son, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Team Rocket isn't glamorous or fulfilling as it may have seemed. What matters is that you're home." Liam nodded. "Plio told us about her little mission."

"We already accepted." Karin said, stepping forward. She shrunk back slightly as Jessie brought her gaze to the other ex-Rocket, but stood her ground.

Jessie let go of Liam and stepped up to the girl. "And who exactly are _you_?" She asked.

Karin didn't waver from the feeling of killer intent directed at her. "I'm Karin Drayke, Liam's _partner_. I'm just as determined to stop the Rockets, and I know how to take care of myself. I also know all about you both, especially from Persian."

Now James looked at his son incredulously. "It _was_ you. Where's Persian?"

As if sensing being called, Persian's PokéBall opened and the cat Pokémon stretched. "I've been doing fine. I knew what Liam was up to, see, and I knew someone had to look after him who knew how Rocket worked. What I didn't expect was Giovanni's daughter to be in charge and to hate you two numbskulls with a passion."

"Giovanni's.. Daughter.. You mean that little brat Terra is in charge? Of course he would make her boss. Little bitch.." The last part was only muttered by the redhead, but Persian of course heard her words.

"Yeah, and she has new advisors, a council built of the heads of the other enemy teams we encountered. Martha of Team Magma, Maxie's daughter. Abe of Team Aqua, Archie's son. Then Starla of Team Galactic, Cyrus' niece. Team Plasma has Ghetsis' younger brother Pierre, and Team Flare with Lysandre's granddaughter Lisbeth. The only Team opposing Rocket right now is supposedly Team Skull, but no one really knows why."

Professor Jasper tapped her chin. "I completely forgot your Persian can speak English. That's all good information I can feed to the Regional council. Also, Jessie, Karin is going to have to stay with you for the time being. According to her, she's an orphan from the fire in Krypole Town."

Jessie sighed. "Fine, if that's what we have to do until they leave with your little field trippers in two days. Come along Liam, Karin. The festival resumes tomorrow, we will all go see the exhibition finals. Your traveling partners are all in the semi-finals." Without argument, Liam and Karin both followed the former's parents out of the lab.

 _ **The Next Day..**_

Jessie, James, Liam and Karin all took their seats in the stands of the arena just as the announcer began to speak. "Welcome all to the semi-finals of the Seadawn Spring Festival Exhibition tournament. Today we have some exciting match-ups for you all. First up to the arena floor is Javier Pinkley and Sarina Rodriguez!"

Jessie nudged Liam's shoulder. "That's Sarina, top in their class really other than Nick. She seems like a total sweetheart, and she is, but she also has quite the temper when you get on her bad side."

Persian chose that moment to speak up from his position between Liam and Karin. "Yeah, like a certain redhead I know." He glanced slyly at Jessie, who had to be stopped by James from pummeling the Pokémon.

"Popplio, go!" Sarina called, releasing her water Pokémon.

"I choose you, Eevee!" On the other side of the arena, Javier released the small brown feline Pokemon. "Use Quick Attack!"

Eevee rushed forward in a cloak of white light. "Dodge and trap Eevee with your bubbles."

The sea lion Pokémon deftly rolled out of the way and then blew bubbles from it's nose, slapping them with it's tail toward Eevee. The opponent Pokémon tried to get out of the way but still managed to get trapped in one of the bubbles, calling out to be saved. "Now, Popplio, use Bubblebeam!" Popplio sent a fast stream of bubbles soaring through the air at the Normal-type Pokemon.

The Eevee rolled out of the way of the bubbles but didn't notice the stream turning around due to Popplio's control over the bubbles it blew. "Eevee, look out!" Javier called but it was too late as the bubblebeam hit the small Pokémon, sending it rolling across the battlefield. When it stopped, Eevee struggled to regain its footing before falling back to the ground, defeated.

"The first finalist of this year's Spring Festival Exhibition is Sarina Rodriguez! She will be squaring off against the winner of the next battle for the title of Seadawn's Spring Champion this year. For the last semi-final match I need Elliot Tyno and Nick Negron to come to the field."

James nodded. "Nick will win this. He has the disadvantage, but he showed how tough that Rowlet of his is. The two coming to the battlefield now are your other traveling partners. Them and Sarina are the top three in Professor Jasper's classes. My lectures there on Breeding proved how adept they are."

"So those three are the ones Professor Jasper gave the Ecruse Lapras eggs to?" Karin asked.

James nodded. "That's right. Jasper plays favorites with ththem as it seems, but only because she thinks they have the strength and will to finish the research she originally started."

Back down on the field, Nick and Elliot stood. "You know, my Torchic has this in the bag." Elliot smirked at his best friend.

"I don't know. Rowlet fought off Tapu Koko well enough." Nick replied, showing off the Z-ring on his arm.

Elliot gaped at him. "Lucky bastard. It doesn't matter, because I _will_ win this. Torchic, go!"

"Come on, Rowlet, game time!" With that, both teens released their Pokémon and the battle begun.

"Come on, babe, kick Elliot's ass!" Sarina cheered, appearing next to the former Rocket members. She smiled at Jessie. "Auntie!"

Liam and Karin both looked wide-eyed. Liam had a cousin? And she happened to be one of their apparent traveling partners? "Auntie? Mom, you have siblings?"

Jessie laughed even as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Of course I do. No one in Team Rocket knew, I had seen what they did to the family of their members before joining and didn't want my baby sister to be murdered for doing nothing wrong. How are you, sweetie?" She asked Sarina then, turning to her.

"I'm good. I see Liam is back like mom mentioned at breakfast. Nice to meet you, cuz!" She threw her hand out for Liam in greeting.

Liam took it after considering it for just a moment. "Nice to meet you, too. That was a good match. You and Popplio really know how to battle together."

"Thanks, but Nick has me beat. I watched him and his Rowlet wear down Tapu Koko myself. Even with the type advantage, Elliot doesn't stand a chance. At least judging by the skill I saw. But, Nick can be a giant goofball so he could still lose." She laughed, making Liam chuckle at the ranting manner she spoke of her friend.

"Seems like he's a good guy. And you're right about his skill. Even being a novice trainer, he battles with the skill of an expert." He said, watching the Grass Owl and Chick Pokémon battle it out, Rowlet with a visible advantage as the battle continued.

Sarina got a far-off look in her eyes. "Yeah, he's the best." Karin realized what was really going recognized her expression as the kind she would give Liam when she was sure he wasn't looking.

Down on the field, Rowlet jumped up, flipping backwards as Torchic rushed in, attempting to land a Peck attack. "Torchic, Ember!" Elliot called.

"Tor-Chic Chic!" Torchic replied as a small ball of fire launched itself from the Pokémon's beak and hit Rowlet in the back as the owl hooted in pain.

"Rowlet! Don't give up, use Wing Attack like we practiced!"

"Rowwwwlet!" Hooted the Grass Owl, jumping back before releasing several tangible gusts of wind at the opponent, Torchic being lifted from the ground and skidding on it's back several feet further back.

Torchic was determined, proving itself not yet beaten by standing back up despite the obviously taxing effort. "Quick Attack with Ember, Torchic. We're _not_ losing this!" Elliot declared, pointing at Nick with his hand miming a gun.

Nick chuckled. "You've already lost, brother. Rowlet!" Rowlet rotated it's head to look at it's trainer and back quickly as it deftly dodged the latest assault made by the Fire-type. "Give it all you've got. This is the final strike." Hooting in the affirmative, Rowlet got ready as it began to glow.

Everyone in the stands were amazed by this fledgling trainer and his Rowlet as the owl used such an advanced move. They were even more impressed by the ability for Rowlet to still move about the field, staying just out of reach of the Torchic's attacks. Liam looked at Sarina. "That Rowlet seems a _lot_ more advanced than the average Starter."

Sarina shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. Nick's known how to battle since we were little. His older brother taught him."

"Older brother? Do you mean Cole? Tall, had an Absol with an oddly-shaped crest?"

Sarina nodded. "Yeah, like a lightning bolt. You knew him?"

Liam shook his head. "Not really. We were in the same classes back in my School days. What happened to him?" He asked, noticing the look Sarina wore.

"He disappeared a couple years ago, while traveling through the Knollson District. Just dropped off the map, no one knows anything. I know Nick and his mom still hold out hope that he's just lost somewhere, but I have a bad feeling whenever I think about it."

Liam just nodded as Rowlet stopped glowing. "Solarbeam!" Nick said as the Grass Owl released a thick beam of condensed sunlight at Torchic, engulfing the enemy Pokémon. As the light died down, Torchic was shown lying on the ground with spirals for eyes.

"The winner of the second semi-final match is Nick Negron! Tonight we will see whether Sarina Rodriguez and her Popplio can do anything to stop Nick's somewhat overpowered Rowlet." The announced called out as the patrons once again left the arena to enjoy the rest of the festivities.

Once everyone had made it outside the makeshift arena, Nick came up to Sarina and Liam realized why his cousin had spoken so highly of her friend as he spun her around and kissed her. "Nicky! Stop, my family's here."

Nick pulled away and visibly shrunk a bit at the level-headed glare Jessie was giving him. "Oh, hi Mrs. Powers. Mr. Powers. How's my mom's old Liepard doing?"

James smiled at the young man. "He's doing just fine. A couple more days and your mother can come pick him up."

"That's good." It was then that Nick noticed Liam and Karin. "Liam? Is that you? It's been so long since anyone's seen you."

Liam smiled as he recognized Nick now that he was in front of him. "Hey there, squirt. Sorry to hear about Cole. Maybe we'll figure out what happened to him as our journey unfolds."

"Our journey? Oh, so _you_ were who Professor Jasper mentioned in her email this morning. But yeah, maybe you're right. So who's your friend? Never seen her around town before."

Liam stepped aside to introduce Karin. "This is Karin Drayke, an old friend of mine. She's from up in Lycomile City."

"Pleasure to meet you, Karin. I hope my long lost cousin hasn't been too stupid while with you. I've heard stories of Auntie and Uncle James."

"Don't worry about that. I know how to handle Liam here. That was impressive out there, Nick. I'd even say that your Rowlet has the possibility of being targeted by Team Rocket. I think Jessie and James here would agree."

James nodded. "Yes, Rowlet does remind me of a certain impossible Pikachu."

Jessie groaned. "Don't remind me of that brat and his Pikachu. Although, it is a good question to ask whatever happened to Ash Ketchum. Now, let's go enjoy the festival until the finals. I hope you two are staying out of trouble.." She leveled a glare at Sarina and Nick.

Nick chuckled nervously. "Of course, Mrs. Powers. Liam, wanna go to the Malasala hut? Lunch is on me."

Liam looked to his parents, who both nodded. "Go ahead, Liam. You should be making friends due to what you've been up to. And of course Karin is welcome to go as well. Sarina doesn't get along with the other girls in their class very well."

"Auntie!" Sarina groaned. "Those bitches only want my Nicky. I'm not going to make friends with superficial girls. Nick and Elliot are all I've ever needed."

"What about me?" Elliot said, appearing behind Nick. He looked at the gathered group. "Oh, hey Mr and Mrs. Powers. Nice to see you both out and about." He noticed Liam and Karin. "Liam! Damn, it's been a long time since you were in town." Suddenly, Elliot was on one knee in front of Karin. "And who is this most beautiful woman with you?"

Despite Karin's giggle, Elliot was suddenly forced back as Sarina practically threw him several feet away. "Elliot, stop. Go ask Jasmine out or something. We know her better and she has to back off of Nick, I know she isn't done trying."

Elliot shook his head. "Someone has some jealousy issues."

"Do not! Nick is taken, Jasmine has no claim to him." Sarina pouted, turning away.

Nick chuckled. "Alright, guys, enough. Come on, I could really use some Malasala. Thank Arceus they expanded from Alola."

Elliot nodded as him and Sarina began walking away with Nick. Sarina turned back to her extended family. "You two coming?" She smiled.

Liam smiled back, nodding. "Yeah. Come on, Karin. When was the last time you had some good Malasala?"

Karin laughed, rolling her eyes. "Nothing beats the Malasala back home in Alola." She said as her and Liam followed after the others.

Jessie and James smiled at their son. "This is good for him. Rocket can damage a person so badly, Liam and Karin need some positive friendships. Other than you, Persian." Jessie said, scratching Persian behind the ears.

"Hey! I tried to keep them both as clean as possible. Probably why they had a track record almost as bad as youse guys."

" _Almost_ as bad?" James asked.

"There was a successful raid on the Day Care's Hatchery up in Gentuin Town."

Not wanting to really know what happened, Jessie and James made their way to the festival grounds with Persian trailing, expecting to busy themselves until the last match of the exhibition tournament.

 _ **Seadawn Malasala Hut..**_

Nick, Sarina, Elliot, Liam and Karin all sat down at a table as Elliot got everyone's orders and went to order at the counter. "So, Liam, I hate being the one to point out the elephant in the room, but exactly _what_ have you been doing since you ran away? I know the Professor found you both trying to steal the Ecruse Lapras eggs." The incredulous and shocked looks on Liam and Karin's faces were priceless. "It's a small town, you hear everything."

Liam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just like Cole. Alright, fine, you want the truth?" The three friends nodded in sync. "I ran away from home to join Team Rocket in order to try and redeem my parents for their continuous failures while they were members. That's where I met Karin, we became partners and eventually our failures brought us to getting caught trying to steal those eggs. Professor Jasper offered us a deal, travel with you, get the real Trainer experience while dealing with any Rocket members we encounter. Basically, she told me and Karin that she wouldn't press charges if we rehabilitate ourselves by travelling with you three. Maybe she thinks we'll find Cole somewhere along the way."

"Cole is most likely dead. Why would Jasper think there's still a chance after two years?" Nick asked, a snap in his voice.

"While in Rocket, we heard of a top gun in Team Magma. His name was Cole, and they said his two signature Pokémon were a Turtonator and an Absol with a lightning bolt-shaped crest. We didn't tell the Professor this and I am even reluctant to tell _you_. If you're as much like your brother than I think you are, then you would want to follow such a lead even if you were outmatched."

"Of course I would, he's my brother, Liam! He wouldn't go rogue and join Magma though. What purpose would he find in it?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, but I have also heard that Team Magma has been experimenting with mind control. There was a hospital full of people who would go bipolar and claim allegiance to Team Magma like they had their whole lives. Before that hospital was found out by the International Police, those people not only had had no prior affiliations with Team Magma, but they had also all gone missing from their homes all across the Gran Yarosch Region. It's a dark thought, but true nonetheless. _If_ we come across him, we can try to figure out a way to break the brainwashing, but that could also be more dangerous than you think."

Nick looked away. "Still think he wouldn't do it without a good reason."

Liam laughed. "As little as I really knew him personally, I completely agree." The five teens continued their meal in relative silence.

 _ **Exhibition Arena, Later..**_

Nick and Sarina stood on opposite sides of the arena space, Nick thumbing the button on the PokeBall in his hand. "Do we really have to do this, babe? We both know Popplio is outmatched by little Rowlet."

Sarina smirked, laughing. "Oh, we're doing this. And Popplio and I will be going all out! Popplio, I choose you!" She threw her PokéBall and the sea lion Pokémon was released onto the field.

"Fine, bring it on!" Nick said before releasing Rowlet, the grass owl Pokémon hooting as it flapped its way to the ground.

"What do I get if I win?" Sarina called from her side of the field.

Nick shook his head, chuckling. "I didn't know we were betting on this. Fine, if you win, _I_ cook our meals for the first week out of town. What if I win, then?"

Sarina blushed slightly, a knowing smirk on her face. "I'm not saying it in front of the whole damn town, baka!"

Elliot could be heard cackling through the deafening stunned silence that surrounded the rest of the arena.

"Fine, let's go then. Everyone came to see the final battle, am I right?" Not Elliot was drowned out by the rest of the stands.

Sarina nodded. "Popplio, use Bubble!"

Popplio barked and sent a large bubble hurtling towards Rowlet. "Rowlet, dodge and use Leafage!"

"Hoo!" Rowlet jumped into flight over the bubble and sent a wave of razor shard leaf-like feathers.

Popplio wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack, rolling on the ground as the super effective attack hit its mark. "Popplio, Disarming Voice!"

As Popplio sent the Fairy-type attack at the Grass Owl, Nick smirked, knowing this battle was one Seadawn Town would never forget.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I am alive with this story! The long delay was brought forth by writing new stories (feel free to check them out if you would like) and the switch of my tablet to my phone for writing due to issues with the former. This chapter got to the point where I couldn't go any further because I have planned a lot of bits of pieces to this story already. I also have a notebook I've been recording my own Regional Variant Pokémon, so I'm sure readers will be surprised by the imaginative typings but some are bland as well, due to the Districts and their distinct ecosystems. So, this final battle was never fleshed out in my head, so it's a cliffhanger until I manage to get the true chapter one out._

 _Another thing, next chapter will have a list of songs (and their lyrics at times) that I chose as this first arc's theme and soundtrack, and not all of them make sense. I'm the author, right? My choices don't need to make sense right away if at all._

 _ **Next Time:**_ _Nick and his friends leave Seadawn Town. Their first destination? The Gym in Lunorite City, a city built under the Ecruseam District's portion of the Spinal Mountains. Along Route One, however, enemies lay in wait, an even more mysterious enemy confronts our heroes. And even more, an ancient Pokémon appears! Next time: Leaving Home! Rocket and Magma Clash!_


	3. AN Importante! Future Story Ideas

_**A/N: Future Story Ideas**_

 _Hey, everyone. Sorry there's been no chapters recently. Time to write has shortened, I'm drained of my creativity lately and my daughter has been sick on and off. I am not dead for writing, merely adulting as boring and stressful as it is. I have the next installments of_ _ **Jurassic World Re-Opening**_ _,_ _ **The Third War**_ _,_ _ **Pokémon the Ultimate Journey**_ _,_ _ **Dinotopia the Modern Adventures**_ _,_ _ **Star Wars New Age Episode I**_ _, and_ _ **Pack is Family**_ _started or possibly nearing completion. But, that is not why I have 'called' you all to this note._

 _I have some new story ideas that have formed from recent new likes, thoughts and dreams (the last of which is usually how all these stories have started) and would like some input on it. Please let me know and if further information is needed on spoken of topics for a story base don't hesitate to ask. Now here is a list of my new story ideas, at least the ones I've currently been swirling around in my head:_

 _ **1- Law of Creation**_ _(Android/iOS mobile game)- In Crystal Springs, it was common knowledge the local University was doing scientific research in league with the government. Sometimes volatile, potentially deadly research. When an untested vaccine is accidentally released and spread, it mutates student and faculty alike. Now, with the campus on lockdown, a group of students and remaining staff will have to fight their way out, if only to try to find a way to stop this 'outbreak'._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating**_ _\- Low to mid M majority)_

 _ **2-**_ _**Reality Shift**_ _(Series)- It was just another ordinary summer in Crystal Springs. Until, that is, recent high school graduate Nick Negron and a few of his friends find a mysterious cube in the woods outside of town. Harmless at first, things in town get stranger by the day until the young adults are transported by the cube. Into different realities all seemingly based off games and movies. To find their way back home, Nick and company must band together to finish out the so-called script, all the while defending themselves from very real dangers and enemies to get to the truth of what the mysterious cube is, how it came to Crystal Springs and why government agents are also with our heroes in these other worlds._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Sci-Fi/Humor/Romance._ _ **Possible 'realms'- Mass Effect**_ _(Andromeda base story),_ _ **Final Fantasy**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Bleach**_ _,_ _ **etc**_ _._ _ **Rating**_ _\- M._ _ **Side Note-**_ _Story characters, while being themselves 'alternates' of the main characters of other stories, may also feature in crossover chapters in other stories. Example:_ _ **Nicklas Nekron**_ _(SW:NA) is an alternate reality version of_ _ **Reality Shift**_ ' _s own Nick Negron (remember, all stories by me have similarly named main characters for the reason it's hard for me to create an all-new character from scratch and always remember who is who, so connecting the characters together by name gives me an easier time focusing on all characters in every story)._

 _ **3- The New Reign**_ _(Reign of Fire)- Nick Negron had always been fascinated by Dragons, and had done extensive research on the truth about their possible existence. After finishing a class assignment relating to the majestic and deadly creatures, he comes upon a so-called prophecy foretelling the Drakes' return to the Earth. Thinking little of it, Nick does not notice the strange color of the sunset outside as he makes his way to Crystalis University's basement for a weekly game of manhunt with his friends in the old underground tunnels that run all throughout Crystal Springs. When everyone witnesses Dragons swooping down and torching campus, they turn to Nick to lead them due to his knowledge. Now trying to find a way to send the mythical creatures back where they appeared from, the surviving members of the student body and faculty of the University create a bunker out of the tunnels and reveal ancient secrets of Crystal Springs that may have warned of the Dragons' Coming for decades, and more so that could change the lives of Nick and his friends even more than the beasts' revival._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Fantasy/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _ **4- Dissidia/Third War Crossover**_ _\- Nick Rush and his friends had thought they had finished their fight when they had won The Third War against Master Xehanort. They couldn't have been more wrong as they're transported to another world, one on the verge of both Harmony and Chaos. Alongside allies thought to have been long dead, even Nick and Tabitha's own father and Faith's mother, the Keybladers must fight in favor of Harmony or risk every world in existence being destroyed. Why must this cycle repeat? Why can not one rule and the other leave it forever? The Mysteries of Cosmos' Realm may finally be revealed._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Romance/Action/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _Low to Mid M._

 _ **5- Monster Rancher**_ _(Title Pending)_ _ **-**_ _To the real world, Monster Rancher was a hit video game series used professionally for tournaments. Calling his friends together after receiving an advanced copy of the next MR game, Monster Rancher Ultima, Nick Negron and company are sucked into the virtual world, forced to live by the rules of Pangaea. Stuck in Pangaea for an undetermined amount of time, Nick and his friends must raise their Ranch to the top if they hope to ever see their home again. All the while, evil lurks in the shadows, biding its time before it can strike back at the world that so carelessly locked it away millennia ago._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Family/Romance/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _M (to be safe)._ _ **Side Note: Inspiration/Reasoning-**_ _Monster Rancher was a big staple of my life for years, even today I still try to find a copy of one I can still play without paying premium. The show was the main inspiration for this story, but I thought: why not have an MR anime story base while fleshing it out as not only the adventure series it was but also bring in the beauty of Breeding like the games? It doesn't help that Tecmo would rather release D.O.A. games and then put Suezo (MR's OFFICIAL mascot, as disappointing as that really is) as a TRAP in some game series I've never heard of? Fuck off Tecmo! Monster Rancher needs a new port because as unknown as this series can be considered (many friends of mine only remember the show if I explain crap -_- and even more have no idea wtf this series even is), there is a very loyal and considerable fan base. So am I really wrong in wanting another game? If only to have a few new Monster species to play with? Let me know, because I really didn't write this Author's Note to be completely ignored other than being read._

 _Sorry, sometimes you just gotta rant. Back to the list:_

 _ **6- Love Hina**_ _(Title- House of Love)_ _ **-**_ _After failing getting accepted into college several times and the stress of late teenage actions, Nick Negron's mother Raylene sends him to live with his wealthy aunt Kira in tropical Crystal Springs. Upon arrival at Kira's mansion, Nick is stunned to learn that, not only is Kira out travelling the globe for the umpteenth time but she turned the mansion into an all-girls dorm. After receiving a very miscommunicated welcome from one of the dorm's residents, Kyryna Viziri, Nick is forced to live at the dorm along with the seven female residents and his aunt's daughter, Nick's older cousin Korra and do the menial chores all around as well as becoming the new handyman. Through memories of a time he had long since forgotten, Nick will have to find the will to continue studying and try again to enroll in college. All while realizing love, even that which is forgotten, is never far away._ _ **Genre-**_ _Humor (wouldn't be Love Hina-esque without it)/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _There! Done with my list of current new ideas for stories. (Might do another list for possible redux stories, like the already in-works remake of my just started and already hated upon (why can't motherfuckers just leave something alone if they don't like it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is to help, not heckle) despite putting so much effort into it since my original draft has been M.I.A for years. I lost the notebook I was hard copying in.) Stargate story as well as wanting to try to flesh out my Zoids and Legend of Spyro stories. Actually, LoS might not be rewritten but I really hate that I have stories I just stopped due to losing the original drafts ages ago and Zoids Blackheart Conspiracy (my old story) I had to take down myself at request by a friend and then lost the originals so I couldn't edit them. Either way, those are topics for another day. Please let me know your opinions, possible ideas and even OC's! I'm always up for putting in new characters. I gotta get back to work so no more writing tonight, at least not what I'd like to write. Have a good night/day guys! Hope to hear soon. Sincerely,_ _ **Flurry of Freezing Flames**_ _._


End file.
